Crack The Whip
by Quillpens
Summary: Germany cancels training which worries Italy so he goes to check on him. RATED M FOR A REASON!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Hetalia.

Authors Note: This is for all of my lovely present and future Tumblr Followers. Hey guys! I couldn't pick just one story prompt so there will be multiple chapters in the coming days! Enjoy! Oh and if you haven't already… ADD ME! Livinginxfantasyland

P.S. I name jump. Sorry!

**Crack The Whip**:

A small, warm breeze blew across Italy's face and ruffled his hair, effectively waking the man from his daily siesta. Stretching, Italy immediately grinned and took in his surroundings. Seeing the elaborate décor and furniture around him, Italy's smile drooped momentarily. "_That's right. I didn't go see Germany this morning. He called last night and told me that training was cancelled. I wonder why_. _It's not like him to cancel training, especially on such short notice_." He thought to himself. Now slightly worried, he was determined to answer the riddle. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, a pair of shorts and a tank top then all but ran out of his house. The walk to Germany's seemed to get shorter with each passing day. Italy was sure that if he had to he could run there in record time, blindfolded and not trip up once. Rounding the bend that opened to the field in Germany's backyard, Italy was met with an odd sight.

On the other side of the field, Italy saw 25 German shepherd puppies sitting upright and at attention, much like their fully uniformed handlers stood. Germany himself was uniformed and calmly pacing back and forth with his dogs on either side of him speaking forcefully, his posture and tone oozing dominance. Italy felt a shiver go down his spine as in unison, the handlers and Germany yelled out, "_**Platz!**_" and gave a hand signal. Germany's full grown dogs and__20 of the 25 puppies cooperated and lie down at the command. The handlers of the five dogs that disobeyed repeated both the command and hand gesture multiple times but to no avail, the puppies only wanted to play and lick the hands of their handlers. Germany shook his head and waved the five handlers over to him as the others waited patiently and Italy, who was watching like a hawk, was suddenly terrified. "_He wouldn't hurt them for disobeying would he?! They're just puppies!" _Italy frantically thought to himself and let out a soft whine. Italy ignored the urge to close his eyes and instead took a few steps forward just in case he had to go and save the pups from an angry Doitsu.

Much to his surprise, instead of Germany hitting the dogs and forcing them to the ground so they would learn like Italy thought he would, he saw Germany disappear inside for a moment. When he returned, he had a black crop whip in hand and ordered the five teams to line up in front of him. When they did so, Germany ordered the first puppy to sit then lie down. When the pup didn't listen to either command, Germany repeated himself. Once again, the puppy didn't listen. So Germany gave the sit command and lightly tapped the puppy's rump with the crop whip. The pup let out a small yip, but Germany ignored it and commanded again. "**Sitz!**" he yelled and miraculously all five pups sat. When given the down command again along with the hand gesture, only one of the pups disobeyed. After a small smack, the pup could now lie down using only the hand gesture. Satisfied with the results, Germany announced that training was over for the day and that the men could return home.

Italy waited until of the men were gone before running up to Germany and all but tackling the man to the ground when he launched himself into his arms. "DOITSU!" Italy yelled and nuzzled his face into Germany's neck. "Hello mein Liebe. I wondered how long you would stay away after your siesta." Germany said with a smile in his voice. With his arms around Germany's shoulders, Italy could feel the heat rising from the man beneath the uniform and got off him immediately. He didn't want Germany to be uncomfortable. "Germany, why are you in your uniform? And why did you cancel training? You love training!" Italy spoke quickly and feigned innocence. He didn't want Germany to think that he was spying on him. No, that would make Germany mad and with the sight of the crop whip in the man's hand, Italy wanted to keep Germany as calm as possible. He didn't want to end up like that puppy.

To Italy's surprise, Germany laughed quietly. Outright laughed! It was enough to make Italy question Ludwig's sanity. Before Italy could ask, Germany spoke. "Are you complaining about missing training, Feli? I would've thought you'd enjoy having more time to sleep."

Italy shook his head and smiled. "You know I did Germany, but it's not like you to cancel training with Japan and I. Especially when we were supposed to work on spy tactics today." He said as he walked inside Germany's house after he was instructed by Germany's gesture to do so.

Making their way into the kitchen, Germany removed his hat, boots and jacket before he grinned to himself and chuckled quietly, more by blowing air out of his nose than actually making a sound. Once he was sure that Italy wasn't really paying attention, he carried on with the conversation. "Ah yes, spy tactics. Speaking of that…" Then without warning, Germany used his whip and popped Italy on his ass. Ignoring the cry of pain that emanated from his beautiful Italian, Germany smirked. "That's for spying on me. Quite badly I might add."

Italy, who was almost completely bent over the table in pain, whined and went to rub his hands over his tail, but was rewarded with another swift smack to the rear with the crop. "AH! GERMANY! THAT HURTS" Italy cried out. Germany smiled and put the whip down on the table next to Italy's head and used his own hands to rub Italy's ass, making the Italian jump in surprise then all but push himself into the comforting touch. "We really should work on your spying, but I think it can wait." Germany said huskily and began to grind his hips into Italy's raw ass. "You're such a sadist, Ludwig!" Italy whined out loudly and buried his face into the wooden table. Germany let out a growl of pleasure at that then leaned down and grabbed ahold of Italy's curl before whispering in his ear. "Oh, you think so? How about I show you just how much of a sadist I can be Ja?"

The second the words were out, Germany straightened up, pulled Italy's curl back and smacked the small Italian's ass as hard as he could. The sound that Italy let out almost gave Germany a nosebleed. The mix of extreme pleasure mixed with pain, it was all Germany could do to not rip off Italy's clothes and fuck him into the table. Instead, Germany grabbed the whip and all but dragged Italy up the stairs by his curl. Once in the bedroom, Germany deposited Italy onto his bed. Italy, who was now fully erect and still letting out small, soft whines of pain could only stare up at his lover in want. Germany never broke eye contact with Italy and, after stripping himself of his uniform, crawled over his lover's body, leaving deep bite marks and kisses along the way. Placing a passionate, want filled kiss on Italy's mouth, Germany growled out. "Are you going to apologize for spying on me?"

Not being able to speak from the pleasure that was coursing through him, Italy could only shake his head no, making Germany get a slightly evil grin across his face at the answer. In minutes that felt like mere seconds in sex time, Italy had his wrists and ankles bound to the headboard so that he was spread open wide, much to Germany's delight. Seeing his love sweaty and dripping precum just for him almost made Germany lose his senses, but the sight of the whip on the bedside table brought Germany back to Earth and back to his mission.

Sliding the crop down Italy's thighs, Germany began his small interrogation. "Why were you spying on me, Italy?" Germany asked as the Italian jumped at the new sensation on his skin. "I just wanted to check on you, Ludwig! I promise!" Italy cried out as his yell was met with a sharp smack to his right thigh. "Why?" Germany asked covering his surprise with feigned anger. "I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay! You never cancel training!" Once more, Italy's answer was met with a sharp crack to the other thigh, making him jump and tear up. "Doitsu! Ludwig stop! It hurts! I promise! I just thought you were sick or something!" Italy cried out, his eyes filling with tears. Germany saw his lover's tears and cracked him hard once more right across the ass making Italy scream, "I'm sorry Ludwig! I won't ever spy on you again, I promise! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

Satisfied with Italy's apology, Germany put the whip down and reached over with one hand to rub and pull at Italy's curl while the other hand began to stroke his dick. "Apology accepted." Germany whispered to Italy before placing kisses over any part of Italy's body that his mouth could reach. After a few minutes of having the loving Germany back, Italy's tears of pain, turned into tears of ecstasy. The quiet room quickly filled with the sounds of Italy's moans and Germany couldn't take it anymore. He quickly undid Italy's bindings and gave his little Italian a passionate kiss before sliding into Italy's hot and waiting hole.

German growled and moaned in pleasure as Italy arched under him. The wait had almost been too much for the both of them. "Ah Ludwig! Move!" Italy cried out. He was done with his torture, he wanted his Doitsu and he wanted him now. Germany, feeling the same about Italy, wasted no time in taking his command. He started off slow and steady, setting the rhythm that was usually Italy's favorite, it was more like lovemaking than fucking, but this time Italy surprised him in more ways than one. "Germany, I need more! FUCK ME!" Germany wasn't used to hearing dirty words from that pretty, innocent mouth, but once it happened, Germany decided not to hold back. Gripping and lifting Italy's hips, Germany picked up his pace and marked Italy with his teeth, making Italy scream in pleasure. "FUUUCK! LUDWIG!"

Germany growled at the way Italy sounded and was more than happy to keep going like he was, but Italy had other ideas. Before he knew what was happening, Germany felt himself being pushed backwards and in the blink of an eye, they had switched places. Just as Germany was about to open his mouth and say something, Italy crawled over his body and began to ride him for all he was worth. The sight of Italy alone was enough to send Germany over the edge. The tightness of his ass mixed with the soft porcelain skin and that damned beautiful curl bouncing in time with its owner's body. Germany couldn't take any more. He pulled Italy down onto his chest then wrapped his arms around his waist and fucked him as hard as he could, making Italy's moans turn into screams. One scream of "Ludwig!" and one small whimper of "Feli" drove them both to cum. As Italy covered Germany's stomach and Germany filled Italy almost to overflowing, they both moaned and kissed each other over and over again until they came down from their high. As they situated themselves to cuddle in post coital bliss, Italy kissed Germany and smiled. "Ya know, I think I kinda like pain before sex." He whispered as his eyes closed. Germany chuckled and ran his hand through Italy's hair. "I'm glad you do, pup. I'm glad you do."


End file.
